


The Case for Eobard Thawne

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, what should have happened in the finale instead of everything barry did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many wish the finale had ended. Gratuitous wish fulfillment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case for Eobard Thawne

                Barry had pictured defeating Zoom in a variety of ways. Now the bastard had his father and was going to kill him. He could talk him down, right? He was sane, _human_ somewhere in there, right? That dream shattered as he watched, in slow motion, Zoom pull his hand back and prepare to deliver the death blow when, out of absolutely nowhere, the Reverse Flash, that’s right, the goddamn _Reverse Flash_ phased through the goddamn window and sucker punched the shit out of Zolomon. While Zolomon was recovering he sped Henry to Barry.

                “Hold this,” he said, then he was back to fighting Zoom all around the room.

                Barry watched in mute astonishment as the Reverse Flash handed Zoom his entire _ass_ on a gilded platter. Within seconds, the Reverse was sitting on Zoom’s chest and punching him repeatedly in the head.

                “Holy shit,” Barry breathed.

                “You’re nothing, but a false imitation!” the Reverse shouted. “Nothing is better than the real thing!” Punch. “And you will _not_ ,” PUNCH. “Make Barry Allen,” PUNCH. PUNCH. “An orphan! Not on my watch!” PUNCH. PUNCH. PUNCH. “No more, you hear me!?” PUNCH. “BARRY ALLEN WILL NOT CAUSE THAT GODDAMN PARADOX!” Punch. PUNCH. _THWACK_! “Ugh, now there’s blood on my suit.”

                The Reverse stood up after finishing off Zolomon, turned, and stared at Barry and his father. Barry was prepared to fight, but he wasn’t prepared for the candy bar that hit him in the forehead.

                “You’re an idiot when you’re hungry. And an orphan,” the Reverse quipped.

                “Wait, what?” Barry asked.

                “You think the Speed Force doesn’t know what you’d do if you father died in the exact same place as your mother and in the exact same way?” the Reverse scoffed. “Kill you later, _Flash_.” And he was gone.

                “My life is fucked up,” Barry muttered.

                “Yeah,” Henry replied. He sighed. “Yeah.”


End file.
